pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Staraptor (Tom's Version)
Ash's Staraptor (Japanese: サトシのムクホーク Satoshi's Mukuhawk) is the first Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Sinnoh region. History Sinnoh Ash caught him as a Starly in Two Degrees of Separation while searching for Pikachu, who was missing due to the antics of Team Rocket. Aipom was swinging through the trees and accidentally bumped into Starly, so the two Pokémon battled. Weakened by Aipom, Starly was captured and immediately used in the search for Pikachu. In When Pokémon Worlds Collide, he successfully found Pikachu. Later Starly had his first battle against another Starly belonging to Paul and lost. In A Staravia is Born, Starly evolved into a Staravia during a battle with Team Rocket. Immediately after his evolution, Staravia had perfectly learned Aerial Ace. Evolving has also allowed him to grow much stronger and become very useful in searches. Staravia and Shinx where the only two of Ash's Pokémon who didn't participate in Ash's first Sinnoh Gym battle against Roark, he was upset by this but promised by Ash he would be involved in the next Gym Battle. In The Grass-Type Is Always Greener, Ash used Staravia as his second Pokémon in his unofficial two vs two battle against Gardenia, he went up against her speedy Turtwig, as Ash used him thinking a Flying-type would be faster. Staravia used a fast Wing Attack but Turtwig was faster. Staravia used multiple Quick Attacks, all of which were dodged. He then went for an Aerial Ace, which Ash assumed was unavoidable, but Turtwig was even able to dodge Aerial Ace, causing Staravia to crash into some grass, but he later got out. Turtwig then used Leaf Storm which was very powerful and knocked him into a tree, knocking him out and causing Gardenia to win the battle. In The Grass Menageri''e, Ash used Staravia as his second Pokémon in his Eterna Gym Battle against Gardenia, he went up against Cherubi. Cherubi launched an instant Solar Beam, due to the harsh sunlight. However Staravia dodged and then he launched a Wing Attack, however Cherubi dodged thanks to its quick speed assisted by its Chlorophyll ability. Cherubi tried to use Solar Beam, but it failed due to clouds covering the sun. Cherubi switched to Magical Leaf and Ash got Staravia to fly up into the sky, causing Magical Leaf to fail as he was out of reach. Ash had Staravia come down slowly and then he used Wing Attack, with Cherubi unable to dodge due to the sun blinding Cherubi. Staravia used Quick Attack and then Aerial Ace successfully on Cherubi defeating the Cherry Pokémon. Gardenia then used her second Pokémon, Turtwig, which Staravia showing slight anger, since he lost the last time. Staravia used Wing Attack but the Tiny Leaf Pokémon easily dodged it, just like last battle. Staravia then used multiple Wing Attacks, all of which were dodged. Staravia then used Wing Attack near the ground causing Turtwig to move backwards and eventually fall into a tree, trapping it. This allowed Staravia to launch and hit a powerful and super-effective Aerial Ace, but this also freed Turtwig. Staravia used Wing Attack but Turtwig then launched a Leech Seed in response, causing Staravia's health to be drained, Turtwig then launched a fast Tackle, defeating Staravia again. In ''Smells Like Team Spirit, Staravia was used in the semi-finals of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. It was paired off with Paul's Torterra and was up against Brock's Croagunk and Holly's Farfetch'd. Paul showed total disregard for Ash, ordering Torterra to blast Farfetch'd with Hyper Beam, not caring that Staravia was hit as well. With Farfetch'd out, Croagunk challenged Torterra and managed to damage it with a powerful Brick Break to the head. Before Croagunk could follow up, Torterra recharged and hit Croagunk with Leaf Storm, winning the round single-handedly. After seeing Reggie's Staraptor use the powerful Brave Bird attack in Lost Leader Strategy, Ash was inspired to teach it to Staravia. In the third Sinnoh Gym battle, Staravia defeated Maylene's Machoke and Meditite, as well as successfully mastering Brave Bird.In Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, Ash learned that a PokéRinger competition was going to be held in Squallville and decided to enter with Staravia. During the event, Ash and Staravia were able to defeat their opponents to reach the final round, where they found themselves against James and Yanmega. Although Staravia initially struggled to deal with Yanmega's speed, he evolved into Staraptor thanks in part to Ash's encouragement and learned Close Combat. He then managed to outspeed the Ogre Darner Pokémon to make Ash the winner of the Squallville PokéRinger. Personality and Characteristics As a Starly, he mostly performed duties done by Ash's other bird Pokémon, such as scouting and bursting Team Rocket's balloon. As a Staravia, he was shown to love battling to the point of sulking when Ash didn't choose him to participate in his first Gym Battle. Staravia was very adamant about training, which was evident in his determination to master Aerial Ace and Brave Bird. When Staravia evolved into Staraptor, his personality changed, and he became fierce, fast, and proud, but always maintaining an undeterred loyalty to Ash and a love for battling. Moves Used Gallery Ash_Starly.png|As a Starly Ash_Starly_Whirlwind.png|Using Whirlwind as Starly Ash_Starly_Quick_Attack.png|Using Quick Attack as Starly Ash_Starly_Wing_Attack.png|Using Wing Attack as Starly Ash_Starly_Aerial_Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as Starly Ash_Staravia.png|As a Staravia Ash_Staravia_Whirlwind.png|Using Whirlwind as Staravia Ash_Staravia_Quick_Attack.png|Using Quick Attack as Staravia Ash_Staravia_Wing_Attack.png|Using Wing Attack as Staravia Ash_Staravia_Aerial_Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as Staravia Ash_Staravia_Brave_Bird.png|Using Brave Bird as Staravia Ash_Staraptor.png Ash_Staraptor_Quick_Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Ash_Staraptor_Close_Combat.png|Using Close Combat Ash_Staraptor_Aerial_Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon native to the Sinnoh region Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Male Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters